Percy's birthady suprise and more
by DAREdeVILLE
Summary: A Percy jackson birthday dedication : it's Percy jackson's birthday today and he's planning something big not knowing that Annabeth will also be planning something big which makes this a double suprise find out what happens next inside. PERCABETH DISCLAIMER : i don't own PJO/HOO, TOA never happened, 1 year after the giant war.


**As you know it's Percy's b'day and now I'm gonna make some cheesy horrible one shot for his birthday and I am also making this one shot for the percabeth anniversary and put my horrible writing in to use**

 **Disclaimer : I Do not own PJO/HOO**

 **Set 1 year after the giant war trials of Apollo didn't happen but calypso and Leo did return**

P

E

R

C

Y

It was the morning of Percy's 18th birthday and he was planning something big because not only it is his birthday but it's also his and Annabeth's anniversary he was disturbed by his thoughts when a bright flash appeared in his room

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON " his dad yelled in his cabin then rushed to hug him

" thanks… dad… don't have to be so loud you know " I said to him

" oh… ok happy birthday Percy " dad said

" anyways… why are you here ? " I asked him " not to be rude or anything you know " I continued

" why I came here to give you a birthday wish of course, what else ? " he states

" in that case… " I then whispered something in his ear

P

O

S

E

I

D

O

N

My son's plan is simply wonderful I can't wait for it to happen and since we're now allowed to actually spend time w/ our children I decided to stick around Percy

We then went to breakfast well Percy was actually the only one who's eating since gods don't need food that much

Anyways we went to the pavilion w/ people casting odd looks and then I sat with him on the big three table

P

E

R

C

Y

Me and my dad sat at the table that me, Nico, Jason and on some occasions Hazel shared my dad sat beside me and seemed relaxed I guess he decided to stick around then

I didn't see wise girl on her table or on the way to the pavilion that's odd…

" Hey bro " said Jason

" h i" said Nico

" Hi Jason, Hi Nico " I replied

" oh yeah Happy birthday Percy " Jason said

" happy b'day percy " said Nico

" Thanks " I said to both of them

Then Jason came and whispered

" _percy why is your dad here ? " he asked whispering_

" He decided to visit because it's my birthday " I said

" oh "

" anyways have you guys seen Annabeth ? " I asked

" no " they both said

Oh well…

A

N

N

A

B

E

T

H

It's Percy's birthday today and I'm planning a party on the beach for him and it's a surprise I'm being careful but not too careful because knowing Percy he probably won't realize and I'm counting on that I finished planning and went to breakfast when I arrived at the pavilion I saw lord Poseidon and I'm guessing that he came here to wish Percy a happy birthday as I planned anyway I went to him and hugged him from the back and then greeted him with a peck to the cheek while saying " Happy birthday seaweed brain " " Happy anniversary wise girl " he greeted me back with a kiss which got interrupted by none other then Thalia " ewww PDA " she said " morning pinecone face " she rolled her eyes then she replied with " happy birthday kelp head " she replied " thanks "Ppercy said cheerfully we then had breakfast and went to our activities

P  
E  
R  
C  
Y

I went to the sword fighting area to teach some beginners and got greeted with a bunch of happy birthday's I mean how did they know that it's my birthday anyway right ?

Oh well I taught the beginners disarming techniques that are easy and how to block of course and a couple of this and that of course

After the class time seems to fly by because before I knew it, it was already dinner time

I got dragged by Annabeth to the beach where I planned the thing and I started panicking I mean what if she found out and all that you know I can't have her knowing what I was planning ? right? That will be bad ? right?

So I pretended to not know where we're going anyway

" so where are we going wise girl ? " I asked her

" you'll see " she said

We then arrived to the beach it seems deserted and before I knew it out came the campers plus Chiron and my dad yelling " SURPRISE " really loud

We then sang along to happy birthday with a huge blue cake with a candle that said 18 to it and when I was about to blow the candles the cake exploded to everyone's faces and we just laughed this time

And then I saw a huge stage there and I come to think ? how did i I not realize this ?

" the Hecate cabin used the mist to cover it all up " Annabeth answered my thoughts

" this is really amazing wise girl thank you " then I kissed her

" you know she's not the only one that did this right ? " Leo said of course

" Valdez " Calypso slapped Leo in the back of the head

" sorry sunshine " Leo said

" * cough * whipped * cough * " someone I'm not sure who said I think it's connor

Then we laughed of course, duh

" wise girl let's sing a song ? , what do you say ? " I asked Annabeth

" sure " she replied

" sing, percabeth sing " guess who said that yep Leo again which earned him another slap

So we went up the stage and requested a song we then grabbed microphones and started the song

 _Percy : Do you hear me,_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

 _Annabeth : Boy I hear you in my dreams_

 _I feel your whisper across the sea_

 _I keep you with me in my heart_

 _You make it easier when life gets hard_

 _Both :_ _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _They don't know how long it takes_

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 _Every time we say goodbye_

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Percy : And so I'm sailing through the sea_

 _To an island where we'll meet_

 _You'll hear the music fill the air_

 _I'll put a flower in your hair_

 _Annabeth : Though the breezes through the trees_

 _Move so pretty you're all I see_

 _As the world keeps spinning round_

 _You hold me right here right now_

 _Both : I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

We then heard the crowds cheer and Annabeth came down I stayed on the stage and gave THE signal to my dad

And I motioned for the Music to play

P

O

S

E

I

D

O

N

My son gave me the sign he was gonna do it I then fished out a drachma and then

"oh fleecy do me a solid the Olympian council "

" what is it Poseidon " Athena asked smiling secretly knowing what was going to happen

" just watch " I said

P

E

R

C

Y

Now or never ? right

The song I swear by all 4 one then begun to play oh well here goes nothing

 _I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

 _And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I see the questions in your eyes_

 _I know what's weighing on your mind_

 _You can be sure I know my part_

 _'cause I stand beside you through the years_

 _You'll only cry those happy tears_

 _And though I make mistakes_

 _I'll never break your heart_

 _And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there_

 _I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there_

 _For better or worse till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

 _And I swear_

 _I'll give you every thing I can_

 _I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

 _We'll hang some memories on the walls_

 _And when (and when) just the two of us are there_

 _You won't have to ask if I still care_

 _'cause as the time turns the page_

 _My love won't age at all_

 _And I swear (I swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _For better or worse till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

 _And I swear_

 _And I swear (I swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _For better or worse (better or worse) till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every single beat of my heart_

 _I swear_

 _I swear_

 _I swear_

By the end of the song Annabeth was already in the stage knowing what my intentions are I mean this wasn't my plan from the beginning but I improvised of course

I pulled out a green emerald ring with grey pearls courtesy of my dad and said…

" Annabeth 'wisegirl' chase we've been through so much all these years we went through hell together literally and I would do that as long as we're together Aphrodite said she'd make our love life interesting she said it was written in the stars and maybe zoe can check it out but… I say The story of our love is only beginning. Let's write our own happy ending. I mean i can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. i would go to the distance just to be with you and find a whole new world just the two of us. So… will you marry me ? and I already have an okay from your mom… so what do you say ? are you willing to spend the rest of your live with me to write our own stories ?" I asked

" oh my gods seaweed brain… YES of course I would " she answered with tears I her eyes o f courseI put the ring on her finger

We then shared a kiss and heard cheering from our spot in the stage and I believe my dad IM'd the council

We went off the stage an me and annabeth went underwater and share one of the best underwater kisses ever

" I love you seaweed brain, Always " she said

" I love you too wise girl , Always " I said

END

 **How was it was it fit in to your liking I hope so I actually worked hard on this one I hope it isn't that bad sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes good day and good bye**

 **Other disclaimers :**

 **Lucky belongs to Jason Mraz**

 **And**

 **I swear belongs to all 4 one**

 **-DAREdeVILLE-**


End file.
